Le Sommeil : Frère de la Mort
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 1 mois qu'Éléonore a quitté la Confrérie. Elle habite désormais chez Sookie où elle mène une vie tranquille. Enfin à un détail près...


**Titre :** Le Sommeil : Frère de la Mort

**Auteur :** Eleonore

* * *

La journée avait été épuisante : Le Merlotte n'avait pas désemplit de la journée. De plus, l'absence de Sookie se faisait sentir de part le travail plus important mais aussi à cause de l'humeur massacrante de Sam. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était partie je ne sais où avec Bill sur les ordres d'un certain Eric. Elle m'avait assuré que sa vie n'était pas en danger voyant mes yeux ahuris devant le programme chargé de ces quelques jours loin de Bontemps. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais du mal à marcher et à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Quand mon cerveau décida de se remettre en marche il faisait nuit et j'avais froid. Simplement vêtue de ma chemise de nuit, j'étais pieds nus, dans l'herbe ? Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que la forêt menaçante qui entourait, je le supposais, la maison de Sookie. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que des arbres gigantesques, les bruits des animaux – enfin je l'espérais – et la lumière de la lune au-dessus de moi. J'étais seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, à peine vêtue, dans la forêt. Un bruit près de moi, captai mon attention. Un loup. Un loup se tenait sagement, ce que je crus au début, assis devant moi. Le peu de lumière m'empêchait de voir exactement sa robe. Quand j'essayai de la détailler je vis qu'il était tous crocs dehors, me fixant de ses prunelles profondes, grognant. La peur monta en moi. Reflexe de survie : Se mettre à courir. Pourtant, je savais que cet effort était vain et que s'il voulait m'attraper il le ferait sans peine. Alors que mon corps subissait les sévisses de la nature qui entamait ma peau de toute part, le loup, qui me suivait à pas furtifs, ne me rattrapa pas. Je continuais cependant à courir jusqu'au moment où je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol, trébuchant sur une branche. Le loup, qui avait arrêté sa course, s'approcha de moi toujours menaçant. Je vis dans son regard l'envie de tuer et ne pus empêcher les larmes couler en abondance sur mes joues : C'était la fin. Il se rapprocha de moi mais ne m'attaqua pas, non. Il me tourna le dos et ses grognements redoublèrent : Une position de défense pensais-je. C'est alors que j'entendis un ricanement venir de la pénombre

' Il en faudra plus que ça pour m'arrêter !'

Le loup fit disparaitre les quelques centimètres qui m'éloignaient de lui, renforçant ses positions. Un bruissement de feuille m'indiqua que l'ennemi était en face de nous. Un corps se dessina parmi les arbres pendant que mon ami à quatre pattes adoptait une posture d'attaque cette fois-ci. L'inconnu, que je pensais être un homme à cause de sa voix grave, fit quelques pas vers nous. Encore quelques secondes et je verrai son visage, le visage de la mort…

C'est alors que je me réveillai, suffoquant, dans mon lit trempé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur dans les veines, le front humide, le dos en sueur, les mains moites … Je m'assis dans mon lit tant bien que mal. Pendant que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration, je scrutai ma chambre pour y trouver un sentiment de sécurité. Les DEL de la télévision et de la chaine-hifi, que je trouvais si agaçantes jusque là, me rassuraient tout à coup. Mes yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, distinguaient maintenant les meubles et la décoration. Cela faisait un mois que j'habitai chez Sookie, et je me sentais de plus en plus chez moi. Je me souvins encore du jour où on avait joué les miss bricolage pour me faire une nouvelle décoration. On avait, en outre, essayé de monter des meubles et avions finis par nous résigner et attendre la fin de la journée pour que Bill vienne nous donner un coup de main. Rien que d'y penser, je souris. Un frisson me parcouru alors qu'un air frais s'engouffra dans ma chambre : La fenêtre était ouverte. J'étais pourtant sure de l'avoir fermé avant d'aller me coucher. La panique reprit le contrôle de mon corps. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet, le bras tremblant. Ma respiration s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : sur le mur, en face de mon lit, était dessiné un pentacle. Un pentacle rouge.

Pour seule signature l'auteur avait écrit ' Vengeance or Destinity ' . Mes mains se crispèrent sur le drap tandis que mes yeux scrutaient la pièce nerveusement. Mon odorat m'apporta alors la dernière information macabre de ce spectacle : une odeur métallique. Du Sang. On avait dessiné tout cela avec du sang. La nausée me vint, et je me levai en vitesse pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand j'arrivai à la porte, je me rendis compte que celle – ci était fermée à clé. Rien d'anormal : Depuis que Sookie était partie, je fermais toujours ma porte à clé, pour éviter les intrusions justement. Je me retournai et vis que j'avais mis les pieds dans la flaque qui s'était formé le long du mur. Je remarquai aussi, les traces de pas souillées allant vers la fenêtre : au moins l'intrus était parti, pensais-je. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la fenêtre et la fermai d'un coup sec. Je n'eus même pas le courage de regarder à travers celle-ci de peur de trouver quelque chose de pire encore. Je me laissais glisser contre celle – ci et tenta de me calmer. Effort vain, car quand je vis l'obscurité sous mon lit, mon cœur repartit de plus belle. Je m'approchai lentement, tremblant comme une feuille, la tête sur le sol de cette effrayante obscurité. Toute la pression disparut dans un soupir quand je ne vis sous mon lit que mes chaussons et cette pellicule de poussière dont je devais m'occuper depuis un certain temps. Je me rassis, dos au mur ensanglanté, et commençai à réfléchir. La personne qui avait perdu autant de sang devait être morte ou pas loin de l'être car il avait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Devais-je prévenir la police ? Un ami ? Mon instinct me dit que non. Ils auraient fais quoi de plus ? Je serais soupçonnée, Sookie inquiétée, les gens me verraient mal ? Un ami ? Pour le mettre en danger ? … non je préférais me taire. Une question s'imposa : Pourquoi ? Etait-ce une farce ? Une menace ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient le tournis. Lorsque je sentis le sang provenant de la flaque atteindre mes doigts, je décidai de nettoyer cet affreux spectacle. Je me résignai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Armée du nécessaire de nettoyage je retournai dans ma chambre et m'attelai à ma tache. Alors que je me retins de vomir à même le mur, je passai le linge humide sur celui-ci et commençai à effacer le symbole magique. Une fois ma tache accomplie, je m'assis sur le lit, lumière allumée, fixant le mur inlassablement, revoyant le pentacle comme s'il n'avait jamais été effacé …

* Clingidingding * C'était le 4ieme. Le 4ieme verre que je faisais tomber depuis le début du service. Ma fatigue se faisait sentir. Sam me demanda à plusieurs reprises comment j'allais et me proposa même de rentrer chez moi. La nuit avait été longue et le sommeil introuvable. J'étais restée prostrée tout la nuit devant ce fichu mur.  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir, mais aussi beaucoup d'ambiance ! Les clients s'enchainaient, les plateaux se remplissaient et l'ambiance était toujours à son comble. Ce n'est que lors de ma pause que je me rendis compte qu'un client avait glissé un mot dans mon tablier. Je le dépliai et le lus discrètement.

Je sais qui tu es. Retrouve-moi derrière le bar après ton service.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec cette nuit ? Avec la confrérie ? Il fallait que je sache. C'est ce moment là que Sam choisit pour me héler. Je cachai le mot avec hâte avant de reprendre ma tournée des tables.  
La fin du service vint plus vite que prévu, et je me retrouvais vite sur le parking, seule, à 2H du matin. Un homme, ou plutôt un gamin m'y attendait. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de 17 ans. Avec son style à la ' Bad boy' il me faisait sourire. Je le regardai soupçonneuse.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-il sans préambule  
- Et je suis qui, d'après toi ? Demandais-je non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

- Eléonore Owens, jeune modèle pour photos de charme

Je ne pus refreiner un éclat de rire. Tout ça pour ça. Moi qui pensais trouver des réponses à mes questions, je me retrouvais avec un mec qui se foutait de moi. Il me fixa d'un regard noir. Il sortit des documents de la sacoche qu'il portait et les brandis sous mes yeux.

- Très beaux montages ! l'avais-je faussement félicité.

Sur ces photos, de charme bien entendu, on pouvait voir des corps nus avec ma tête dessus.

- Toi, tu sais que c'est faux, mais les autre non, me nargua t-il, le regard triomphant

Il me faisait du chantage le morveux ! J'allais lui en coller une quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je fis volte face et vis Sam s'approcher comme une furie, les yeux noirs de colère. Avait-il vu les photos ?

- Sam, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi sur les photos c'est des montages, paniquais-je.

Il passa à coté de moi, ne m'accorda pas un regard et alla mettre une gifle au morveux.

- Tu arrêtes tes magouilles et tu la laisse tranquille ! Que je te revois encore lui faire du chantage et je vais t'arranger le portrait compris ? grogna t-il

Le morveux baisse la tête et je crus déceler un jappement de soumission. Un jappement ? J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Voyons que Sam allait le congédier, je ne pus empêcher mon élan de curiosité de prendre le dessus :

- C'est toi qui as pénétré par effraction chez Sookie la nuit dernière ?

Sam me regarda ébahi alors que l'autre, qui n'en ramenait pas large, me faisait non avec les mains :

- Nan je vous jure M'dame ! je te jure Sam ce n'est pas moi ! pleurnicha t-il  
- File ! lui ordonna Sam

Des qu'il fut hors de notre vue, j'eus le droit a ma petite leçon :

- Mais tu es folle ? Accepter un rendez vous seule avec un homme, la nuit sur un parking ! Mais bon sang ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez affaire avec Sookie ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi les hommes sont capables ! et c'est quoi cette histoire d'effraction ? débita-il

Je me cloitrai dans mon silence quand il soupira :

- Je vois … Je vais appeler Jackson pour que tu dormes chez lui, tu seras plus en sécurité. Quand au petit con, crois-moi il ne t'embêtera plus.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire avant de le suivre chez lui. Jackson vint me chercher une demi-heure après, apparemment ravi à la perspective de passer la nuit avec moi. J'avais dormis toute la nuit cramponnée à lui quand je ne me réveillai pas pour  
vérifier qu'il était bien avec moi.

Le lendemain, j'avais rendez vous avec le directeur de la fac la plus proche pour faire une ' journée découverte ' comme il disait. Cela me permettrait d'assister à quelques cours et de vérifier si mon vœu d'admission se confirmait. J'avais eu le droit à un traitement de faveur devant mon excellent dossier. Jackson insista pour m'accompagner. Etant toujours sans véhicule je ne pus refuser. Ce dragueur invétéré pris un plaisir non dissimulé à se pavaner sur le parking de la dite fac devant les regards plein de désir de mes futures camarades. Je n'allais pas m'attirer leur sympathie comme ça ! Devant son comportement puéril, je partis en direction des bâtiments sans même lui adresser un regard. Alors que j'entendais le vrombissement, énervé ? De la voiture s'étouffer au loin, je sortais de l'administration, emploi du temps et plan en main, en route pour la journée ' découverte ' !

Quand j'entrai dans la salle 236 pour mon premier cours de la matinée – Littérature Contemporaine – je sentis tout de suite le climat lourd qui s'imposa à mon arrivée. Un groupe de fille qui se tenait dans le fond de la classe m'examinait de haut en bas, me détaillant comme on détaillera un éclair que l'on s'apprêterait à manger tout cru. La plus grande, celle que je pensais être la chef, ayant finit son analyse de moi en quelques coups d'œil, me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres avant de se détourner et chuchoter je ne sais quoi aux autres qui eu le don de les faire rire à l'unisson. Quel cliché ! Les bimbos populaires, surement membres de l'équipe des pom pom girls, se fichaient de la nouvelle. De mieux en mieux. Cherchant à m'intégrer je ne m'assis pas à coté du mec terriblement sexy qui me faisait de l'œil depuis bientôt 5 minutes, mais à coté de la fille réservée de deuxième rang. Cette jolie rousse aux yeux topazes m'avait tout suite accroché le regard avec son incroyable… banalité ? Elle n'était pas superficielle et sur maquillée comme les autres pimbêches aux allures de barbies. Quand le prof entra dans la salle, le brouhaha qui demeurait jusqu'alors, se transforma en léger chuchotement. La séance de deux heures aurait pour thème le polar. Etant un theme que j'avais déjà vu, je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter, préférant gribouiller sur ma feuille. C'est alors que ma voisine fit glisser un petit papier vers moi :

Ne fais pas attention à elles, elles sont justes frustrées de t'avoir vu avec l'apollon ce matin. Moi c'est Jade et toi ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil au prof et lui répondit :

Eléonore, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dis tu ne connaîtras pas un de leur point faible ? J'aime bien m'amuser avec ces petites teignes

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, surprise, et me répondit :

Le prof. Elles bavent devant lui depuis toujours alors qui ne leur adresse jamais un regard. Attention à ne pas te bruler les ailes, si tu déclare la guerre, tu devras surement en payer les conséquences.

Je la remerciais d'un bref signe de la tête et attendit la fin du cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit je rangeai mes affaires et me dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, les yeux des barbies braqués sur moi. Je posai un document devant lui – mon emploi du temps – et fit mine de glaner quelques infos, le tout en étant exagérément penchée vers lui. Je ne parlais pas trop fort et l'amusai de quelques blagues pour que notre conversation ait l'air intime. Je fis la nouvelle troublée, déconcertée devant son nouvel établissement et réussi à lui donner rendez vous un après- midi pour qu'il me fasse découvrir les lieux et m'explique tout ce qui avait à savoir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et annonça plus fort :

- Mercredi, 16h

Je fis quelques pas vers la porte, regardai au dessus de mon épaule, et jubilais devant la mine déconfite des pimbêches. Owens 1. Barbies 1. Balle au centre ! La matinée se finit sans autres éléments perturbateurs. Jade m'avait mainte fois félicité pour mon audace et courage qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez elle. Pourtant je restai sur ma faim. Je voulais gagner la partie, et apparemment elles voulaient perdre les petites sottes. L'occasion en or se présenta la cafeteria. Je me tenais debout avec mon plateau quand Jade me fis un signe de la main à une table vide. Je me dirigeai vers elle et passai à coté de la table des blondasses. Je captai alors des brides de conversations :

- Tu pense qu'il est étudiant ici …  
- Tu pense qu'il est célibataire ?  
- Haaaa en tout cas il ne peut pas sortir avec l'autre thon ! s'exclama leur 'chef'

Je passai ma tête entre les leurs et chuchota à son oreille, sure qu'elle parlait de Jackson :

- Si tu veux tout savoir je couche même avec ! mmhmm si tu savais son coup de rein, ses doigts experts… mhmm Tu n'imagines pas la sensation que peut procurer sa peau sous tes doigts. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais te le taper hein ?

Je m'écartai et repris mon chemin alors que tout le monde riait de Blondie qui avait rougit comme une tomate. Victoire par forfait, Owens gagne.

Une fois le repas finit, Jade me proposa une petite virée shopping entre fille que j'acceptai volontiers : je n'avais juste plus rien à me mettre. Des dizaines de boutiques et un restaurant plus tard, elle me proposa de faire une soirée entre fille le soir même. N'ayant plus eu de contact avec les personnes de mon âge depuis un certain temps je le vis comme une aubaine pour me 're- sociabiliser'. Arrivée chez elle, je téléphonai à Jackson lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter de mon absence prolongée. Après avoir subit un interrogatoire en règle, il raccrocha, bougon, apparemment frustré par le chamboulement de ses projets pour la soirée. Rejoignant mon hôte autour de la table basse de son salon, nous commençâmes à siroter le délicieux nectar d'un vin français. La discussion, au départ frivole et légère, pris de l'importance et du sérieux au fil des verres. Alors que les verres, que dis-je, les bouteilles s'enchainaient et mon esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus, la mine de mon amie se fit plus sombre alors qu'elle me parlait de … de…impossible de me souvenir. Je tentai de me lever, et me heurta à un soudain vertige, qui j'étais sure n'était pas du à l'alcool, avant de m'effondrer lourdement sur le canapé incapable de bouger. Je tournai la tête et vis Jade s'approcher de moi avec des menottes et cordes qu'elle avait du sortir de derrière un meuble au cours de la soirée. Après, c'est le trou noir.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais menottée à cette foutue chaise. La vue d'abord trouble j'examinai les lieux : Je me trouvais dans une cave délabrée. Je fus surprise de constater que malgré l'odeur fétide de cet endroit et de la saleté apparente, il y avait de l'électricité. La pièce était baignée par une lumière rougeâtre. Les murs nus se composait ici et la de taches brunes dont je n'avais pas la certitude qu'elles soient du sang. Je repensai d'un coup au pentacle et me mis à m'agiter sur ma chaise.

- Enfin réveillé ! m'avais surpris une voix

Cherchant la, oui la, propriétaire de la voix je tombai sur une veille femme aux cheveux grisonnants portant un costume assez étrange. Si je devais faire une comparaison, on aurait dit une illuminée shootée. Elle me regardait avec un sourire carnassier. J'entendis des chuchotements dans mon dos : de toute évidence nous n'étions pas seules. Alors que je commençais à me débattre avec mes liens la vieille bique repris :

- Quelle plaisir de te revoir chère Owens ! Tu es tout le portrait de ta mère ! Elle serait fière de toi si elle te voyait.

Maman ? Elle connaissait ma mère ? Comment ? Pourquoi étais-je là ? Tout ces questions sans réponses ne faisaient qu'accentuer mon mal de crane. J'arrêtai mes efforts inutiles pour l'agresser de la seule manière qu'il me restait :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? C'est vous le pentacle ? Et ma mère ? Répondez ! Hurlai-je à présent

Alors que les chuchotements reprenaient je fis un mouvement énervé qui fit basculer la chaise. Ma tête heurta violemment le sol déclenchant un léger saignement. Je profitais des quelques secondes de répit pour observer les autres personnes présentent. Je vis alors qu'une trentaine de femmes se tenaient derrière moi, vêtues du même accoutrement ridicule que la vieille peau. Une fête organisée ? Non, je sentais au fond de moi que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que cela. L'aura qui émanait d'eau me glaça le sang.

Au milieu du petit groupe, je reconnu Jade qui me fixait d'un regard implorant. ' Traitre ' fut le seul mot que je pus lui dire dans un excès de rage. Je l'avais considéré comme une amie et voila que j'en payais le prix. Pourtant au fond de moi je savais qu'elle l'avait fait car elle y était obligée. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle m'avait trahit et menti. Une femme, au visage caché par un masque, s'avança vers moi, remis la chaise en place et me mis une gifle magistrale dans un ' Petite Insolente '.La brulure qui se rependit sur ma joue me fit verser quelques larmes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait en m'en donner une deuxième elle fut arrêté pas le tas de vieux os qui lui intima l'ordre de se remettre dans les rangs. C'est alors que mamie commença son petit discours :

- Tu as le droit de savoir. Ici tu es au cœur même de l'organisation des sorcières disparues. Toutes les personnes qui t'entourent dont moi même sont des sorcières

Je la regardais, ébahie, proche de la crise de rire. Quand je vis la détermination dans ses yeux je me retins : nous ne jouions pas.

- On appartient à l'organisation de mère en fille. Ta mère, Kathleen Wix, fille de la très influente et renommée sorcière des flammes, Barbara Wix, faisait partie de la congrégation depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était vraiment douée en magie ! Nous avions même prévue de l'élire comme présidente de l'organisation tellement nous en étions fières ! Mais voila elle a connu ton père. Ce n'était pas un vraiment problème car, même si elle venait moins souvent, elle nous restait fidele. Cela dura un certain temps, puis tu es née. La tradition veut que l'enfant passe son rite d'initiation avant ses 5 ans. Malheureusement après ta naissance, ta mère n'a plus voulu entendre parler de nous et refusait ton entrée chez nous. Les règles sont les règles… qu'elles ne soient pas suivies par une si fervente fidele était vraiment décevant. Même si nous ne pouvions t'initier, nous te gardions à l'œil précieusement, car destinée à reprendre le flambeau. Le jour où ta mère décéda nous perdîmes ta trace pour ne la retrouver qu'il y a quelques jours grâce aux ragots de Bon Temps et ses environs. Nous allons pourvoir rattraper le temps perdu… Tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant, sourit-elle de toute ses dents.

Je l'a regardait partagée entre peur et étonnement. Alors que je commençais à formuler mes questions, ma voix se perdit dans la musique crachée des quatre coins de la pièce grâce aux enceintes dissimulées ici et la. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, toutes les femmes dansaient en rond autour de moi tout en récitant ce que je devinais être une incantation. Le plus troublant c'était que je connaissais ce chant ! Il me rappelait une berceuse que m'avait chantée ma mère un soir, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était….la veille de sa mort. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit : et si c'était elles qui l'avait tué ? La vieille femme s'approcha de moi avec un poignard, mettant fin à mes réflexions. Sentant le danger je me mis à me débattre avant d'être immobilisée par un mouvement de main de cette dernière. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ! Magie ? Sottise ! Je l'a voyais s'approcher dangereusement de mon bras avec le poignard. Elle m'entama la peau, faisant couler un filet de sang, et récupéra quelques gouttes de mon sang dans un calice apporté plus tôt par une autre de ses consœurs. Elle l'éleva au dessus de sa tête :

- Chère sœur, faisons un accueil triomphant à notre nouvelle recrue ! Chantons nos plus belles litanies ! S'enchanta t- elle en portant le calice à ses lèvres

Les danses autour de moi s'intensifièrent me donnant le tournis. Alors que je fixais un point en face de moi, quelqu'un porta à mes lèvres ce que je devinais être le calice. Je n'eus même plus la force de me débattre quand on me força à boire. Le liquide amer me brula la gorge. J'avais l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. La douleur s'estompa. Mes sens aussi. Bientôt je ne sentis, entendis et ne vis plus rien. Mes souvenirs des éléments qui suivirent se résumèrent à un grand bourdonnement.

*BipBipBip*

Je tendis la main et l'écrasai lourdement sur le réveil. Je levai les paupières pour me rendre compte que j'étais mon lit, en chemise de nuit, la chambre baignée par le soleil. Encore un rêve pensais-je. Je flemmardais dans mon lit, et le temps lui passait. A tel point que je me levai d'un bond en regardant l'heure, filant en vitesse dans la salle de bain. C'est là-bas que je compris. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis ce tatouage. Cette marque sur l'épaule, c'était le signe de la congrégation des sorcières disparues. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve …


End file.
